Mía para siempre
by Alecrin
Summary: Una larga estancia en Azkaban es suficiente para trastornar a cualquiera pero si a esto se une el orgullo herido de un Malfoy, combinado con la genética de los Black, el resultado es un cóctel explosivo y altamente inestable. DM X HG. One Shot. EWE.


_Exceptuando el epílogo de las Reliquias Mortales esta historia es totalmente canon (lo más canon que puede ser un dramione, claro) , de hecho los capítulos finales del último libro son fundamentales para entender su desarrollo. Así que ya sabéis, estáis ante una historia plagada de spoilers. A los que os decidáis a leerla espero que os guste._

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**MÍA PARA SIEMPRE**

La luz se apagó antes de que llegara al descansillo de su piso y siguió subiendo a oscuras, como solía hacer con demasiada frecuencia. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las escaleras ciegas del anticuado edificio en el que vivía pero sospechaba que de un tiempo a esta parte el presidente de la comunidad de vecinos había alterado el sistema de encendido para que las bombillas se apagaran unos diez segundos antes de lo que debían. El edificio estaba cada vez más ruinoso y los vecinos aceptaban lo que fuera con tal de ahorrar un poco en la factura de la compañía eléctrica. O de cualquier factura en general. Cuando llegó al descansillo pulsó el botón pero todo siguió a oscuras.

—Estupendo— murmuró de mala gana para sí misma—. La bombilla está fundida. Otra vez.

La última vez habían tardado tres semanas en cambiarla. Aunque vivía en el último piso y era muy poco probable que ningún otro vecino se acercara hasta su puerta no se arriesgó a usar la varita para iluminarse, bastante desgracia tenía esa pobre gente con vivir allí como para encima tener que sufrir cada dos por tres un encantamiento desmemorizador porque la bruja del ático no sabía mantener guardada la varita. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se puso a buscar a tientas la cerradura, de repente alguien la abrazó por sorpresa desde atrás, rodeando su cintura con un brazo delgado aunque duro como el acero mientras deslizaba despacio la otra mano por su pelo.

No se sobresaltó. Supo que estaba allí un segundo antes de que la tocara. No fue por el ruido, el sigilo siempre había sido una de sus cualidades, pero aunque no pudiera precisar con exactitud el motivo ella había captado su presencia.

Se quedó paralizada mientras el corazón le martilleaba a toda velocidad como si quiera romperle las costillas, lamentando que de todo lo que tenía a su alcance hubiera elegido acariciar precisamente su melena de tacto de estropajo. Notó como él hundía la cara en la maraña de pelo y aspiraba su aroma. Cerró los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo tras ella, rígido y tenso, tan inmóvil como una estatua. La calma antes de la tormenta. Le parecía mentira que la estuviera tocando y contuvo la respiración tanto como pudo. Incluso cuando volvió a respirar no se atrevió a llenar los pulmones, dejando que solamente entrara la cantidad imprescindible de aire. Temía que al menor movimiento se desencadenara la tragedia, o que él se desvaneciera, como un sueño demasiado bueno para ser real.

En todo ese tiempo no había soñado con él nunca, ni una sola vez. Echarle de menos era un lujo que no podía permitirse así que enterró lo que sentía por él en el rincón más oscuro de su subconsciente y continúo adelante, dejando todas sus emociones en punto muerto.

La necesidad de sentirle se hizo tan urgente que se arriesgó a moverse solo unos centímetros, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta chocar con la suya. Aunque parecía imposible él reaccionó poniéndose todavía más tenso y clavó un poco más los dedos en su cintura; respiró profundamente, una sola vez y al expulsar el aire su aliento le rozó la mejilla. Entonces escuchó su voz, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo antes.

—Abre la puerta.

Su voz. Hasta que la escuchó no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había añorado. En realidad no tenía motivos para hacerlo, nunca la oyera pronunciar palabras de amor, jamás se había dirigido a ella de forma cariñosa. Tampoco ahora lo hizo, sonó autoritaria, fría y distante como siempre.

Obedientemente introdujo la llave en la cerradura, pensando que era un milagro que sus manos temblorosas acertaran a la primera en medio de la completa oscuridad. Su estómago se encogió dolorosamente cuando al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse él aflojó el férreo abrazo con que la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

Hermione entró y avanzó a hasta situarse en el otro extremo del recibidor, la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y desde allí se filtraba algo de luz, no mucha porque en el exterior ya comenzaba a oscurecer pero la suficiente dado que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la oscuridad total que había en el descansillo. Él la siguió y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado en la entrada, manteniendo las distancias.

Su piel estaba pálida, no del modo en que solía estarlo antes sino de un desagradable tono grisáceo— como si hiciera años que no viera la luz del sol— y se pegaba a su demacrado rostro volviendo sus rasgos todavía más afilados. Tenía los ojos hundidos y una mirada poco amistosa que le daba un aspecto feroz. Ninguno de los dos encendió la luz, se quedaron mirándose en silencio en medio de la penumbra.

— ¿Te sorprende verme? — preguntó al fin.

—No—. Contestó Hermione muy serena—. Sabía que vendrías a buscarme.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron un poco, formando una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Tan segura estabas? Siete años es mucho tiempo, sin una carta, ni una sola visita.

—Sabía que vendrías— repitió con convicción—. Aunque solo fuera para ajustar cuentas.

Draco rió entre dientes pero en el fondo se apreciaba un poso de amargura.

—Me conoces bien— afirmó y parecía satisfecho, pero entonces su risa se cortó de repente y miró con curiosidad a su alrededor—. De modo que me esperabas. No habrás organizado una fiesta de bienvenida— preguntó con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Todo él emanaba tensión y hostilidad. Hermione notaba la boca seca, por alguna razón las palabras se resistían a salir.

—Algo así— consiguió articular.

—Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos y aclarar un par de asuntos antes de que los invitados irrumpan gritando ¡sorpresa! y arruinen la conversación—. Hizo una pausa y su mirada se endureció— ¿Quieres empezar tú? Sería poco caballeroso por mi parte negarte por segunda vez la oportunidad de darme una explicación.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no llegó a hablar, era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas y Draco, impaciente, la interrumpió antes de que llegara a comenzar.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó fingiendo decepción—. Nunca creí que viviría lo bastante para ver como te quedabas sin palabras. Una pena que sea precisamente ahora, sentía curiosidad por saber que elegirías, si cargar tú con la culpa o limpiar tu conciencia acusando a Potter—. Escupió el nombre con una horrible mueca y desde ese instante su mirada fría desapareció ahogada por la rabia y los celos, como si un veneno hubiera sido liberado dentro de su cuerpo y ya no hubiera marcha atrás; su voz sonó teñida por una marea de reproches que no necesitó decir en voz alta—. Pero tú nunca podrías decir nada malo del virtuosísimo Potter. ¿Verdad?

La mirada esquiva de Hermione fue una respuesta en sí misma. Había muy pocas cosas que no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por él, por desgracia hablar mal de Harry era de una de ellas. Sabía perfectamente que eso lo enfurecería y se preparó para escuchar una retahíla de maldiciones y palabras hirientes pero él siempre la sorprendía. Cuando por fin le miró parecía dolido.

—Ojalá me hubieras defendido con la mitad de vehemencia que empleabas para hablar de él.

Su decepción por fin la hizo reaccionar.

—Draco, no…

Pero de una zancada él cruzó el espacio que los separaba y la silenció posando un solo dedo sobre sus labios.

—_Shhhhh_. No digas nada—. Susurró en tono de advertencia. La había amenazado muchas veces en el pasado pero nunca de un modo tan siseante y peligroso, tan convincente como en ese momento. Hermione miró sus pupilas exageradamente dilatas que le daban el aspecto de un desquiciado y él retiró el dedo y desvió la vista, intentando no recordar la última vez que había tenido sus labios así de cerca—. He cambiado de opinión, mejor ahorrémonos las mentiras.

Se apartó de ella tan bruscamente como se había acercado y volvió al rincón que ocupaba junto a la puerta con rostro asqueado, como si detestara su proximidad.

—Aunque no creo que sea posible, no has dicho más de tres frases y ya me has mentido. Es evidente que no has organizado ninguna fiesta—. Intentó que sonara irónico, como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña pequeña, pero la expresión atormentada de su rostro arruinó el efecto de su propio chiste.

—No— admitió ella sin conseguir elevar el volumen de su voz que apenas era un murmullo audible.

—Pero antes dijiste que habías planeado algo parecido—, su voz se volvió susurrante— ¿pensabas acaso en otra clase de fiesta, algo más… privado?

La miró de arriba abajo, estudiando sin pudor cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una mirada anhelante, cargada de deseo, que en vez de lograr aumentar su confianza la hizo enrojecer como una adolescente y sentirse ridícula. Él sonrió un poco y la miró con intensidad, esperando una respuesta.

—Estreno ropa interior— confesó.

Hubiera deseado que su voz sonara sugerente pero solo consiguió parecer un animalillo asustado. Tal vez ese miedo fuera más del agrado de Draco que cualquier otra cosa porque la miró complacido y volvió a reír entre dientes, esta vez sin rastro de amargura.

—Entonces rectifico. Me conoces "muy" bien—remarcó.

Pero al segundo siguiente la expresión de satisfacción desapareció y la mirada rencorosa que le dedicó mientras señalaba la andrajosa túnica que llevaba puesta advirtió a Hermione que su voluble estado de ánimo cambiaba de nuevo.

—Disculpa mi atuendo— dijo con ironía—. Como puedes ver yo no estreno nada para la ocasión.

Hermione reconoció la vieja y raída túnica de Hogwarts en la que el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin estaba casi descosido. Era la misma túnica que llevaba la última vez que le había visto, cuando fue a visitarle a aquel oscuro calabozo del ministerio. La misma que llevaba durante la batalla en el castillo. Le quedaba corta porque los bajos estaban chamuscados por el Fuego Maligno conjurado por Crabbe del que se salvaran por los pelos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Recordó que le habían detenido de improvisto, sacándole a rastras del castillo sin darle tiempo a cambiarse.

—Supongo que te resultará familiar aunque debo admitir que no lo llevo para evocar emotivos recuerdos. Esto es lo único que me proporcionaron en Azkaban al dejarme en libertad; al menos la han lavado, todo un detalle por su parte. También me han dado diez galeones— dijo metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y sacando un puñado de monedas que arrojó con furia contra la pared— ¡Diez galeones! — gritó sobre el ruido de las monedas rebotando en el suelo—. Ni siquiera me alcanza para comprar una túnica decente. Pensé en robar una para venir a verte ¿sabes? pero después se me ocurrió que sería mejor presentarme así ante ti, para que veas la piltrafa en la que me has convertido.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado explicarle, o consolarle de algún modo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras, su voz se había perdido y lo único que lograba hacer era mirarle con un profundo dolor. Draco observó sus enormes ojos almendrados y sufrió un estallido de furia.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — gritó fuera de sí—. No permitiré que me mires de esa forma, puedo aceptar que te sientas culpable pero te prohíbo que me tengas lástima. ¡Todo es culpa tuya! —la acusó—, prometiste ayudarme y no lo hiciste, aunque me lo debías. Sabías cuanto te necesitaba pero no te importó dejarme tirado.

Hermione no lo negó, simplemente le miró deseando que él leyera en su rostro lo mucho que lamentaba que las cosas no hubieran sido de otra forma. Draco tenía razón en una cosa: le conocía. Le conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no la perdonaría nunca por haber faltado a su palabra. Lo sabía desde que se negó a verla la única vez que le visitó en Azkaban, pidiendo que la echaran sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse.

— ¡Ni siquiera acudiste a mi juicio! —Gritó fulminándola con sus ojos grises—. Escuchaba a todos aquellos idiotas del Winzegamot sin oír lo que decían, preocupado solo de buscar tu cara entre la gente. Aparecerá, me repetía, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa… siendo una cría escribió un alegato para defender a un hipogrifo. Pero resultó que aquel asqueroso bicho era para ti mucho más importante que yo, dejaste que me llevaran de vuelta a Azkaban y ni siquiera tuve el consuelo de verte una última vez. ¿Creías que lo olvidaría?

No pudo defenderse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, apretando los párpados con fuerza para no dejarlas salir, sabiendo que las palabras seguirían sin aparecer mientras Draco siguiera soltando veneno por la boca.

—Y después te presentas en Azkaban como si nada. ¿Pensabas qué aceptaría tus visitas en la cárcel, jugando a representar el papel de novia abnegada como si no me hubieras vuelto la espalda? — Su exaltación aumentaba por momentos y volvió a acercarse a ella amenazadoramente—. Menos mal que con una vez fue suficiente para que lo entendieras y no intentaste volver porque… ¡Por Merlín te lo juro, Granger! que la próxima vez les habría dicho a los dementores que te dejaran entrar y cuando te tuviera delante les habría dado un motivo de peso para encarcelarme.

Estaba muy cerca de ella y por un momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos y bajó la vista, observando su garganta preso de una extraña fascinación.

—Te habría roto con el cuello con mis propias manos —gruñó muy cerca de ella pero sin tocarla, horrorizado como si temiera ser capaz de cumplir su amenaza—. Te salvé la vida una vez, podría cobrármela.

Volvió a alejarse, sus ojos brillaban menos furiosos de lo que lo hacían solo un segundo antes y parecían inundados de un terrible dolor.

—No tienes ni idea de la clase de infierno a la que me condenaste. Mi madre murió sola, consumida por la pena de vernos a mi padre y a mí encerrados en Azkaban y cuando perdí a mi padre tampoco pude acompañarle en su lecho de muerte. ¿Sabes que nuestras celdas estaban continuas? Intenta imaginar la angustia y el tormento de escucharle agonizar durante días sin que me permitieran acercarme a consolarle—. Su voz se desgarró y bajó la vista, abatido—. Fue una tortura. Le oí expirar sin que me dieran la oportunidad de despedirme de él.

Hermione no pudo retenerlas más las lágrimas, que se le desbordaron de los ojos resbalando por sus mejillas y aterrizando en la alfombra.

—Pero todavía no estaban satisfechos y el ministerio saqueó todo lo que tenía. Se apropiaron del oro de los Malfoy alegando que había sido adquirido de forma ilegítima y que se emplearía para compensar a las víctimas. ¡Cómo si los Malfoy necesitáramos robar! No dudo que otros mortífagos lo hicieran pero mi familia era rica mucho antes de que la guerra empezara, aunque eso no les importó lo más mínimo. Y con la misma excusa en cuanto murió mi madre embargaron la casa, malvendiéndola por muchísimo menos de su auténtico valor, aunque esa mansión había pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones; desde mucho antes que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera nacido. Todas las pertenencias de mi familia estaban en esa casa, incluso nuestros efectos personales; mis cosas y las de mis padres, cualquier recuerdo que quisiera conservar de ellos se ha perdido para siempre. Y por si les pareciera poco robaron mi futuro, impidiendo que me presentara a los éxtasis, en que voy a trabajar ahora, ¿puede decírmelo la experta en derecho mágico?

No movió ni un solo músculo, contemplando paralizada como él alimentaba la rabia y el odio que le consumían.

— ¿Crees que tendrán una vacante en el ministerio para mí? Tal vez— se contestó a sí mismo con una voz cargada de sarcasmo—, es posible que necesiten a alguien para pasar la fregona. Tú deberías saberlo, trabajas para ellos ¿Conseguiste tu plaza a cambio de venderme? Es fácil imaginarte conspirando con tu amigo el ministro, él necesitaba una condena ejemplar y tú deseabas un puesto importante.

Hermione lo negó, moviendo la cabeza desesperada, con el rostro arrasado en lágrimas.

—Tú, y Potter, y el ministerio, todos me la jugasteis y ahora pretendéis comprarme con diez miserables galeones. Con eso pretende pagarme el ministerio después de habérmelo quitado todo—. Hizo una pausa y le dedicó una mirada enferma; exaltada y febril—. Pero no permitiré que me destruyan, no dejaré que arrasen con todo. Todavía me queda algo. Algo que ni ellos ni nadie puede arrebatarme. Algo que es _**mío**_ y a lo que no tengo intención de renunciar.

Hermione clavó en él sus enormes ojos que brillaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y le miró fijamente. Entendió a que se refería y eso logró que por fin consiguiera recuperar su voz, que sonó serena aunque fue apenas un murmullo.

—Entonces deberías tomarlo.

—A eso he venido— concordó Draco.

De un par de zancadas llegó hasta ella y agarrándola por la nuca la besó con fiereza. Sin despegarse de su boca las manos se dirigieron a la blusa y tiró con brusquedad, haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones. Hermione se colgó de su cuello, a duras penas y sin dejar de besarle logró guiarle hasta el dormitorio mientras él le rasgaba la falda. El pasillo quedó regado con los despojos de su ropa, que él arrancaba de forma salvaje, cuando llegaron a la cama estaba prácticamente desnuda.

**ooOOoo**

Se sentía inquieta y furiosa y se incorporó en la cama apartando las mantas de un manotazo. Era inútil seguir intentándolo, no podría dormir. Por muy agotada que estuviera, por mucho que le dolieran todos los músculos, no conseguiría el merecido descanso por el que su cuerpo clamaba.

Ni siquiera era capaz de calcular las horas que llevaba despierta, por lo menos más de treinta. En ese tiempo había participado en un asalto a Gringots y escapado a lomos de un dragón, destruido uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y batido en duelo con un montón de mortífagos, entre otras cosas. A esas horas Harry y Ron ya estarían durmiendo a pierna suelta pero ella no era capaz, no lo sería hasta que hubiera aclarado cierto asunto al que no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Descargó parte de su frustración descorriendo las cortinas con tanto ímpetu que el viejo dosel de madera se tambaleó sobre su cabeza y saltó fuera de la cama. Se había acostado con la ropa puesta así que no necesitó vestirse para salir de la habitación.

La sala común estaba desierta, lo que no era de extrañar ya que el día anterior todos los alumnos menores de edad habían desalojado el castillo. Probablemente en la torre no quedaba nadie aparte de ella, Harry y Ron. Tal vez Neville todavía siguiera en el castillo, o quizá ya habría regresado a casa acompañando a su orgullosa abuela. Hermione saboreó una fugaz sensación de victoria rememorando la forma en que Neville cortara la cabeza de la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor, algo que no había podido disfrutar en el momento porque su corazón estaba roto contemplando el cadáver de Harry, o eso había creído entonces. Después, durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor se había cruzado con Neville y su abuela, se le veía contento aunque parecía un poco abrumado por la mezcla de admiración y respeto con la que todo el mundo le miraba.

Pero era otro, y no Neville, quien robaba sus pensamientos y le impedía dormir. A él también le había visto durante el desayuno, cohibido en una esquina, sentado con su familia mientras se encogía como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. No reían ni participaban de la alegría general y tampoco hablaban con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos. Se fijó en él, sentado con la mirada perdida ante un plato de comida que no había tocado. Su rostro desolado le causó una profunda impresión, parecía estar deseando que la tierra se abriese en dos y se lo tragara sin dejar rastro.

Se sintió casi como una voyeur que estuviera violando su intimidad al observarle en una actitud tan vulnerable. Era extraño contemplarle sin su acostumbrada máscara de arrogancia y de repente le pareció que aquella era una estampa equivocada y antinatural. Solo entonces comprendió hasta que punto el carácter orgulloso y altanero que ella tanto detestaba iba implícitamente ligado a su persona. Engreído, vanidoso, altivo, arrogante… insoportable, pero la versión correcta de él a pesar de todo.

Ron se había entretenido un momento comentando con Hagrid la participación de los hipogrifos en la batalla y caminaba tras ella entre las mesas abarrotadas buscando un lugar en el que sentarse. Podía escucharle unos cuantos pasos por detrás, arrastrando los pies agotado. En un par de segundos la alcanzaría y sintió el repentino impulso de alejarle de allí antes de que su mirada localizara a los Malfoy en el fondo del comedor. Se giró rápidamente y tomándole del codo le guió en otra dirección y se sentaron de espaldas a donde ellos estaban. No le apetecía escuchar los comentarios malintencionados que seguramente Ron dedicaría a Malfoy. Aunque se los mereciera, aunque en realidad no lo estuviera haciendo por evitarle la humillación, ya que Malfoy estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar nada de lo que Ron pudiera decir.

Se sirvió un baso de zumo de cabalaza mientras miraba preocupada a Ron, al que la muerte de Fred le afectaba hasta el punto de hacerle perder el apetito. Hablaron muy poco y cuando terminaron de comer Ron entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro a punto de quedarse dormido. Ella sonrió y le respondió apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabellera pelirroja. Entonces percibió la desagradable sensación de sentirse observada, no necesitó girarse para saber quien la miraba, desde el incidente en la Sala de los Menesteres, tal vez desde antes, los dos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Y el momento de aclarar las cosas había llegado. Incapaz de seguir esperando salió de la torre de Gryffindor decidida a buscarle y acribillarlo a preguntas si era necesario hasta que le diera una explicación. Mientras caminaba echó un vistazo a su túnica, estaba en un estado lamentable, rasgada en algunos sitios, chamuscada en otros y totalmente arrugada. No había mucho que se pudiera hacer al respecto a eso porque no sabía con exactitud lo que había sido de su bolsito de cuentas en el que guardaba todas sus cosas, ya lo buscaría más tarde, pero al menos debería haberse peinado. ¡Qué estupidez! —se reprendió a sí misma— ¿porque había de preocuparse por su aspecto? En cuanto hubiera aclarado ese asunto estaría de vuelta en la torre para dormir tranquilamente, peinarse antes de meterse en la cama no tenía ningún sentido.

En el cuarto piso se cruzó con Peeves, que se balanceaba colgado de una lámpara repitiendo alegremente su particular cántico de celebración.

_¡Los hemos machacado!_

_¡Menudo tío es Potter!_

_Y ahora ¡a divertirse,_

_que Voldy la ha palmado!_

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del corredor cuando escuchó que había compuesto una estrofa nueva.

_No hay usurpadores_

_que ocupen el castillo_

_¡Los envían a todos a_

_vivir con dementores!_

Así que ese era el auténtico motivo de su alborozo, con el castillo libre de mortífagos podría volver a hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Pero algo en la canción de Peeves que le puso los pelos de punta, un mal presentimiento que la hizo detenerse en seco y volver sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Peeves! —le llamó sin plantearse que debía estar muy desesperada para pedirle ayuda al poltergeist—. Estoy buscando a Draco Malfoy, ¿lo has visto?

Peeves dejó de balancearse y soltándose de la lámpara flotó por el aire hasta plantarse casi encima de su cabeza esgrimiendo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Creo que va a estar ocupado durante un tiempo pero si lo que buscas es alguien que te haga la vida imposible puedo ayudarte a encontrar sustituto.

—No es necesario, gracias. ¿Sabes donde está Malfoy o no?

Normalmente usar ese tono con Peeves no era muy aconsejable pero él estaba tan feliz por recuperar su libertad para sabotear clases y alumnos impunemente que por una vez lo dejó pasar e incluso se mostró dispuesto a colaborar, probablemente porque intuía que la información que Hermione estaba a punto de recibir no iba a ser de su agrado. Se plantó justo delante de ella, con una sonrisa descarada, y empezó a improvisar una nueva estrofa.

_Grave castigo tendrá._

_Durante mucho tiempo el_

_Príncipe de Slytherin_

_en Azkaban reinará._

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Debería haberlo imaginado pero habían sucedido tantas cosas en un período de tiempo tan corto que ni siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza que ya habrían comenzado las detenciones contra los aliados de Voldemort. El motivo que la sacara de la torre pasó a un segundo plano, desplazado en el acto por otra idea que anidó tenazmente en su cerebro: tenía que evitarlo, tenía que impedir que se lo llevaran a Azkaban.

Echó a correr hacia la parte baja del castillo. En el tercer piso se cruzó con Nick casi decapitado, que flotaba tras una alicaída Dama Gris intentando animarla. El fantasma la saludó con entusiasmo, todavía contagiado de la emoción por la reciente victoria pero Hermione se dirigió a él con el aliento entrecortado y presa de una extraña agitación.

—Nick, ¿sabes si Kingsley Shacklebolt está todavía en el castillo?

—Acabo de verle abajo aunque creo que estaba a punto de marcharse, ¿te has enterado de que le han nombrado ministro de forma provisional?

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó sin contestar a su pregunta— ¿Podrías bajar y pedirle que espere un minuto? Necesito hablar con él antes de que se marche y yo no puedo atravesar las paredes.

Nick suspiró observando como La Dama Gris doblaba un recodo y se perdía de vista, era evidente que le gustaría seguirla pero la mirada suplicante de la antigua prefecta de Gryffindor, la alumna que más puntos había ganado para su casa en los últimos años e infatigable compañera de aventuras del héroe del día, era algo que no se podía ignorar así como así. Por otro lado La Dama Gris seguiría vagando por el castillo de Hogwarts durante toda la eternidad.

—Por supuesto —contestó caballerosamente mientras se colaba entre las rendijas de las piedras del suelo—. En seguida vuelvo.

Hermione no se quedó esperando su regreso y siguió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Cuando iba por las escaleras del segundo piso divisó a Nick al fondo de un pasillo y casi sin aliento le gritó un _gracias_ al que él respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza que provocó que ésta se le descolocara y tuviera que volver a enderezarla sobre los hombros.

Kingsley la esperaba junto a las puertas del vestíbulo, donde había un enorme revuelo que contrastaba con la tranquilidad del resto del castillo. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él nada más verle.

— ¿Es cierto que han detenido a los Malfoy?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

Él la miró desconcertado y respondió, aunque daba la impresión de estar pensando que era una pregunta que no necesitaba contestación.

—Estamos deteniendo a todos los mortífagos, el hecho de que nadie pueda desaparecerse de Hogwarts nos está siendo de gran ayuda.

En un alarde de confianza mutua Hermione se aferró a la túnica del recién nombrado ministro.

—Pero es un error, tienes que hacer que los pongan en libertad.

—Hermione— dijo con su voz serena y profunda—, no puedo hacer eso.

—Pero son inocentes —alegó ella cerrando los puños con más fuerza y Kingsley la miró como si se preocupara por su estado de salud.

—No sé porque crees eso pero Lucius Malfoy es un reconocido mortífago que todavía está en búsqueda y captura por su fuga de Azkaban. Además todo el mundo pudo verle a él y a su esposa formando parte de la comitiva que acompañaba a Voldemort, eso por no mencionar que la Mansión Malfoy ha servido de base de operaciones a los mortífagos durante todo este tiempo. Las pruebas contra ellos son contundentes.

—Las pruebas son engañosas —porfió Hermione sin dar el brazo a torcer—. No podían negarse porque Voldemort los amenazaba pero yo sé que aunque parezca lo contrario ellos no le apoyaban.

—Lo siento pero tu palabra no es suficiente para dar la orden de que los dejen libres. No sin pruebas inequívocas que lo demuestren y sin estar seguros de que no hayan participado en ningún crimen—. Kinsley nunca perdía la calma, hablaba con seguridad y firmeza dejando muy claro lo que pensaba pero la expresión de desaliento de Hermione hizo que se ablandara un poco—. Piensa que todo esto es provisional, de momento solo están detenidos como medida de precaución hasta que se celebre el juicio, entonces tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar que son inocentes.

La mirada de la chica se endureció y se dirigió al mismísimo ministro de magia con un inconfundible tono de censura.

— ¿Y te parece correcto encerrarlos en Azkaban como medida de precaución?

Kingsley suspiró.

—No están en Azkaban, no todavía al menos—. Contestó haciendo gala de una infinita paciencia—. Pero los calabozos del ministerio deben estar a rebosar a estas horas así que mucho me temo que tendremos que trasladar a algunos a Azkaban y es lógico que empecemos por aquellos más cercanos a Voldemort.

— ¿En el ministerio? —preguntó esperanzada— ¿Entonces aún no es demasiado tarde para verles? — Kingsley miró con el ceño fruncido la expresión de súplica de su joven amiga—. Es urgente que hable con Draco Malfoy cuanto antes, no te lo pediría no si no fuese absolutamente necesario.

—Está bien— acabó cediendo él—, tenía que pasar por el ministerio de todas formas. Te daré una autorización pero debemos irnos ahora mismo, su traslado es inminente.

Hermione le soltó la túnica y se puso de puntillas, abrazándolo fugazmente.

—Gracias Kins.

Entró con paso indeciso en el sombrío calabozo, una reducida estancia de unos diez metros cuadrados construida con grandes bloques de piedra gris en la que la única luz era la que se colaba por una estrecha rendija en la parte superior de una de paredes. Había un catre pero Malfoy no lo utilizaba, estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas y la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos y la vista clavada en el suelo aunque la levantó al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Su primera reacción al verla fue de sorpresa pero al instante siguiente su expresión se transformó en un gesto desdeñoso.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó con aires de superioridad— ¿Qué haces aquí, has venido a burlarte, a devolverme los insultos?

—No.

—Entonces ¿qué? —preguntó de mala manera— ¿Querías verme vencido? Pues ya lo has visto. Vuelve a contárselo a Potter y a tu novio.

—Ron no es mi novio —aclaró a toda prisa, y lo lamentó al instante. No tenía porque darle ninguna explicación de con quien salía o dejaba de salir.

— ¿Y mí que me importa? —escupió con desprecio—. Por mí como si te casas con él, eso no cambiará nada. Por mucho que te arrimes a un sangre pura nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres.

Hermione esperaba esa reacción pero tenía muy claro cual era el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí y no dejaría que nada la distrajera de su objetivo.

—Si tratas de ofenderme pierdes el tiempo, no he venido a pelear.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita, entonces? ¿Acaso formas parte de un programa de adaptación para presos? Pasaré una larga temporada con los dementores como única compañía, supongo que nos envían sangre sucias para que nos vayamos acostumbrando a la presencia de criaturas inmundas.

Le miró sin inmutarse. Sus insultos no volverían a afectarle nunca, habían perdido toda la credibilidad.

—Hay algo que no comprendo— afirmó con toda tranquilidad.

—Eso debe ser muy frustrante para una cerebrito como tú— se burló Malfoy.

—Quiero que me expliques lo que pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Él se incorporó de un salto, mirándola furioso.

— ¡Me da igual lo que quieras, Granger! Soy Draco Malfoy. Una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú no puede exigirme explicaciones.

—Vi la expresión de tu cara cuando Crabbe me lanzó la maldición asesina —contraatacó Hermione—, y también vi como te abalanzabas sobre él para evitar que me alcanzara. Me salvaste la vida.

Él se puso tieso y la miró altivo como si semejante idea le resultara ofensiva. Retrocedió un paso, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el catre situado a su espalda, alejándose de Hermione tanto como le era posible.

—Te equivocas.

— ¡No! —exclamó convencida —. No me equivoco, le empujaste con tanta fuerza que la varita se escurrió de tu mano.

—Tropezó conmigo intentando esquivar el hechizo de Potter y perdí la varita. Eso fue lo pasó.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

—Fue un acto heroico, ¿por qué lo niegas?

— ¡Porque es mentira! — gritó—, si buscas un héroe te equivocas de persona. Vuelve con Potter, es a él a quien de gusta ejercer de salvador.

—Sé lo que vi, y no solo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando Greyback nos capturó y nos llevó a tu casa fingiste no conocernos, podrías habernos delatado pero no lo hiciste y no entiendo por qué.

— ¿Qué más da eso ahora? —preguntó furioso. Tras su grito se apreciaba algo diferente en su tono de voz, casi como una súplica para que lo dejara en paz de una vez.

—Pero quiero saberlo— insistió Hermione.

—Y yo quiero salir de aquí. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con la frustración.

—No entiendo como puedes bromear con algo así. ¿No te das cuenta que tu futuro podría depender de ello? Primero encubres a Harry Potter y luego salvas la vida a alguien de mi condición, los mortífagos no hacen esas cosas. Ayúdame a entenderlo porque yo no alcanzo.

Draco no contestó, endureció su expresión y esquivó su mirada, mostrándole que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

—Van a llevarte a Azkaban— susurró intentando hacerle entrar en razón pero él ni siquiera la miró, cuando habló su voz sonó aún más fría que de costumbre.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Pero tu participación ha sido muy ambigua, no tendría porque ser así.

Draco se acercó a ella con movimientos impetuosos, rápidos y secos. Se paró a pocos centímetros de distancia y remangándose la túnica le mostró la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Estoy perdido, no necesitan más prueba que esta para condenarme.

—Eso no significa nada.

Por un momento la mirada del rubio se ablandó como si su ingenuidad le resultara conmovedora. En el último año ella tenía que haberlo pasado realmente mal, era asombroso que después de enfrentarse a tantos peligros y atrocidades todavía conservara intacta esa candidez.

—Nadie tiene esta marca sin ningún motivo— explicó—, antes de grabárnosla él se aseguraba muy bien de que fuéramos "merecedores" de ella. El simple hecho de llevarla significa que has hecho cosas terribles, aunque no desearas hacerlo, aunque no te gustara. Es como un pacto con el diablo, nadie que la lleve puede ser inocente del todo.

—Pero eso no quita que tu familia colaboró en la derrota de Voldemort, que no le apoyabais.

— ¿Apoyarle? — su cara se contrajo en una dolorosa mueca—. Le detestaba. Nos tenía amenazados, nos convirtió en prisioneros en nuestra propia casa.

—Por eso cambiasteis de bando— aventuró Hermione.

— ¡Cambiar de bando! — exclamó con acidez—. El ministerio no parece compartir esa opinión, a pesar de que mi madre se jugó el pellejo por salvar a Potter.

—Harry me lo contó— dijo Hermione—. Creo ella fue muy valiente y sé que Harry se lo agradecerá. Teniendo en cuenta que acaba de librar al mundo mágico de la amenaza de Voldemort estoy segura de que si declara a vuestro favor en el juicio el Wizengamot le escuchará.

Por primera vez los ojos de Draco se iluminaron con un brillo de esperanza.

— ¿Le pedirás que haga eso?

—No tendré que pedírselo, él lo hará porque es lo justo.

Él curvó los labios en un extraño gesto.

—Le tienes en muy alta consideración.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es noble y valiente, y tiene un gran sentido…

—Bla, bla, bla— la interrumpió Draco con desprecio—. Bastante humillante es depender de Potter así que te agradecería que me evitaras el discurso sobre sus muchas cualidades. ¡Ayúdame, Granger! — dijo tomándola por los brazos y empleando un tono más cercano a la exigencia que a la petición—. Convéncele para que nos ayude como yo os ayudé antes a vosotros. ¿Lo harás?

Su tono de voz se suavizó en las últimas palabras y sus ojos parecieron calmarse aunque no la soltó. Aquella situación era tan irreal. Malfoy nunca se había comportado con ella de esa manera, por primera vez no la miraba como si su presencia le provocara nauseas o tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Incluso la estaba tocando, aunque fuera a través de la ropa, y ese contacto le producía una sensación muy extraña que no sabría identificar. Se sentía tan confusa que tardó un par de segundos más de lo habitual en dar una respuesta aunque acabó asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza, al hacerlo él aumentó un poco la presión alrededor de sus brazos.

—Eres un ser compasivo. Intenté llamar tu atención de mil formas diferentes y la única vez que lo conseguí fue amenazando la vida de un animal indefenso.

Hermione le miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin acabar de comprender lo que quería decir al afirmar que había intentado llamar su atención. O quizá asustada porque si empezaba a comprenderlo. A lo lejos, en el fondo del corredor, resonó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban y él lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta.

— ¿Todavía quieres saber por qué lo hice?

Ella asintió por segunda vez, víctima del hechizo de sus ojos grises que nunca había visto tan de cerca. Intuyendo el poco tiempo que les quedaba Draco rompió a hablar atropelladamente. Sus ojos brillaban excitados en la oscuridad.

—En cuanto os capturaron supe que tú te llevarías la peor parte. Potter estaba irreconocible, y de todas formas él pertenecía al Señor Tenebroso, así que nadie se atrevería a tocarle; y el idiota de Weasley es un sangre pura. Estaba seguro que Bellatrix respetaría esa estúpida jerarquía. No importa que él sea un traidor a la sangre, pudiendo elegir tú siempre serías su primera opción. Imaginé lo que te haría y entonces no sé lo que me pasó, me volví loco. No quería que te tocara, por eso mentí aunque no sirvió de nada. Cuando te torturó la odié como nunca odié a nadie, quise matarla, y quise matar también a Greyback solo por la forma en que te miraba. Cuando Crabbe te lanzó la maldición sentí lo mismo. Lastimarte es mi derecho y mi privilegio, solo yo puedo tener ese control sobre ti. Ya que no puedo tener nada tuyo al menos tendré tu dolor, si has de sufrir que sea por mi causa, solo yo puedo hacerte daño; pero no así, nunca de esa forma.

Hermione le miró en estado de shock. En el pasillo los pasos se detuvieron y alguien se paró al otro lado de la puerta y la golpeó repetidamente causando un estruendo metálico que resonó por todo el calabozo.

— ¿Señorita? —llamó una voz masculina—. La visita ha terminado, el prisionero tiene que ser preparado para su traslado.

Se escuchó el tintineo de un manojo de llaves y ambos se miraron, conscientes de que su tiempo se acababa. En pocos segundos la obligarían a salir de la celda y a él se lo llevarían a Azkaban, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Todavía la sujetaba con fuerza por los brazos pero de repente sus manos se abrieron liberándola. Casi lo lamentó, hasta que sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago cuando él la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a pegarse a su cuerpo; y entonces los labios de Draco se adueñaron de los suyos y la besó sin ningún cuidado ni consideración, como si su boca, como si toda ella, le perteneciera por derecho propio.

Su beso apenas duró unos segundos, Draco lo empezó y él le puso fin, separándose justo un instante antes de que la puerta se abriera y el guardia los sorprendiera. Ella no hubiera podido, se habría quedado pegada para siempre a su boca si se lo hubieran permitido.

Hermione apenas alcanzó a verle antes de salir corriendo de la celda ante la estupefacción del carcelero. Atravesó corriendo a trompicones pasillos y más pasillos por los laberínticos sótanos del ministerio. Sentía que no era dueña de su cuerpo y que, igual que un niño pequeño que aprende a caminar, lo que la mantenía en pie no era tanto la fuerza de sus piernas como la inercia del movimiento. Estaba segura que su precario equilibrio desaparecería en el momento en que dejara de correr.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al atrio, el único lugar del ministerio en el que durante el día se desconectaban los hechizos antiaparición. A esas horas era un hervidero de gente, personal de seguridad y visitantes se mezclaban con antiguos trabajadores que intentaban recuperar sus puestos ahora que Voldemort ya no existía. Se acercó tambaleante al mostrador del guardia de seguridad y apoyó las dos manos sobre él para no caerse.

—Hermione Granger— pronunció con voz entrecortada para que el guardia le devolviera su varita, ya que nadie podía entrar con ella en los calabozos.

Todo el mundo la miraba pero a ella no le importó, en cuanto sus dedos rodearon la varita se desapareció en medio de un gran estallido, provocando murmullos y comentarios de desaprobación por parte de todos los que se encontraban allí.

No quería volver a Hogwarts, no todavía. Necesitaba estar a solas para intentar procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sabía a donde ir y se apareció en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, un lugar solitario al que ya había acudido en otra ocasión cuando necesitaba ocultarse: el bosque donde se había celebrado la final del mundial de Quiddich.

Cayó bruscamente en medio de un pequeño claro y allí se quedó de rodillas, respirando entre jadeos entrecortados, provocados en parte por la carrera y en parte por el beso de Malfoy.

Su forma de besar no se parecía en nada a los castos y delicados besos de Víktor, que siempre la había tratado como si fuera de cristal, y mucho menos a la agobiante boca succionadora de McLaggen, de la que solo se había conseguido librar tras amenazarle muy en serio con un embrujo repelente. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con la forma torpe y precipitada en que Ron y ella se besaran hacía solo unas horas. ¿Unas horas? Imposible, aquello tenía que haber sucedido mucho antes, incluso podría jurar que no fuera a ella a quien le pasara, que esos recuerdos pertenecían a otra persona.

Y así era. Pertenecían a otra persona, a una a la que Malfoy nunca besara poniendo su vida del revés.

El beso de Malfoy había sido más revelador que la declaración de amor más elocuente. Podría haber hablado durante horas sin que ella hubiera creído ni una sola palabra pero ese beso no dejaba el menor resquicio de duda. Aunque no tuviera ningún sentido Draco Malfoy la quería, y lo que era más asombroso todavía es que ella le correspondía.

Y pensar que siempre había creído que estaba enamorada de Ron, ahora se daba cuenta de lo inocente que era en cuestiones amorosas. Por un momento odió a Malfoy por haberla besado. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Era mucho más feliz cuando pensaba que amaba a Ron. Las cosas eran más fáciles entonces. Pero ella nunca había escogido el camino más fácil. Tampoco pudo seguir odiándole durante mucho rato, él solo le había mostrado el camino, sacando a luz algo que ya existía, aunque estuviera muy lejos de sospechar que lo llevaba dentro.

Se dejó caer, tumbándose completamente sobre la hierba, rememorando esos pocos segundos que habían hecho cambiar el transcurso de su vida, el tiempo justo para introducir una llave en una cerradura y dar un par de vueltas antes de descorrer un pesado cerrojo, y ya nada era como antes. Se preguntó si para Draco habría sido igual, si su revelación también habría llegado tan repentinamente e inesperadamente, arrasando con todo a su paso como un tsunami devastador. Estaba tan absorta pensando en él que no se percató que esa enorme descarga de adrenalina había sido el último esfuerzo que su agotado cuerpo se pudo permitir y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en medio del claro.

**ooOOoo**

La primera vez que hicieron el amor lloró todo el tiempo. Al principio ni siquiera fue consciente hasta que al girar la cabeza notó sorprendida que la almohada estaba empapada. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que la humedad se debía al caudal que escapaba de sus ojos.

La primera sensación fue de pánico. Pánico a herirle, a que los ojos de él se acostumbraran a la oscuridad lo bastante como para descubrir sus lágrimas y que entonces se imaginara lo peor. Intentó dejar de llorar pero le resultó imposible, la barrera emocional que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido mantener, su inseparable compañera de fatigas tan resistente como el hormigón armado, acababa de quebrar en mil pedazos y ya no quedaba rastro de ella. Ni un mísero fragmento al que aferrarse para reconstruirla, y las lágrimas acumuladas durante años se precipitaban una tras otra en una cascada interminable.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que no podría controlarlo, el llanto empeoró. Empeoró tanto que no pudo reprimir un sollozo ahogado.

Se mordió los labios y esperó su reacción pero no hubo ninguna, fue como si él no hubiera escuchado nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez lo confundiera con un gemido, tal vez estaban tan conectados que podía comprenderla, o puede que simplemente sus lágrimas le sirvieran de incentivo, aumentando su excitación al alimentar la faceta más destructiva de su carácter. Fuera lo que fuese a Hermione le resultó liberador y desde ese momento se entregó por igual al sexo y a su silencioso llanto con energías renovadas. Desde hacía mucho el amor y el sufrimiento estaban para ella íntimamente ligados como si fueran las dos caras de una sola moneda, de modo que no podía concebir la existencia de uno sin el otro. Lo había asumido hacía tanto tiempo que lo aceptaba como algo completamente natural.

Lloró durante mucho rato, incluso mucho después de haber terminado y que él y se tumbara exhausto a su lado, abrazándola como un koala mientras ella permanecía boca arriba.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el ataque de llanto había terminado intentó levantarse de la cama pero al notar que se movía Draco apretó su abrazo de un modo instintivo, manteniéndola firmemente pegada a su cuerpo de forma posesiva.

—Iba a correr las cortinas —explicó sin intentar repetir su intento de fuga—, ya es de noche y si encendemos la luz los vecinos pueden vernos.

— ¿Temes que te vean conmigo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

De no haber sido por su tono de voz a Hermione le habría hecho gracia. Estaban desnudos, retozando como dos animales en celo a pocos centímetros de una ventana con las cortinas descorridas y lo único que se le ocurría era que él fuese el motivo de su vergüenza. Pero su voz sonaba inquietante y peligrosa, como si estuviera a un paso de perder la razón.

—No me importa que nos vean —continúo exaltado, sin darle tiempo a responder — ¡Que se entere todo el mundo! Que todos sepan que Draco Malfoy ha vuelto de Azkaban para reclamar lo que es suyo —con la mano libre apresó una de las muñecas de Hermione—, porque tú eres mía.

Con un rápido giro se colocó sobre ella.

—Si otro hombre intenta tocarte le mataré —dijo en tono amenazante—. Cada poro de tu piel es mío, cada vello de tu cuerpo, hasta el último de tus pensamientos, todo eso es mío. Todo—. Se inclinó más sobre ella y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aliento que escapaba de su boca—. Incluso el aire que exhalas me pertenece.

Hermione apenas lograba verle pero podía notar su erección intentando abrirse paso entre sus muslos. Separó las piernas y contuvo un gemido cuando él rozó la entrada con la punta de su pene. Arqueó la espalda para facilitarle el acceso pero él no se movió.

—Dilo —exigió —. Quiero oírlo, quiero escucharlo de tus labios. Dilo.

¿Como negarle nada de lo que pedía?

—Soy tuya. Te pertenezco, para siempre. Un solo beso fue suficiente para hacerme tuya, ya lo sabes, por eso estás aquí.

—Como una esclava— exigió.

—Como una esclava si eso es lo quieres. Te daré todo lo que desees.

— ¡No! —Gritó alterado mientras saltaba apartándose de ella. Quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda—. Es mentira, mentira… Mi esclava— repitió en tono irónico— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para escucharte decir eso? Soñaba con el momento en que te haría pagar por tu traición pero mírate. Tienes una vida, mientras que yo, ahora que por fin soy libre, he pasado el día a tu puerta, esperándote como un perro abandonado—. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos, abatido— ¿Quién es esclavo de quién?

Hermione apoyó la mejilla en su espalda mientras lentamente deslizaba los dedos de una de sus manos por los hombros y la espalda de Draco. Para ella la respuesta era tan obvia que le sorprendía que él aún no lo hubiera comprendido.

—Ambos estamos atados por la misma cadena, los dos somos dueños y esclavos del otro. Así funciona el amor para nosotros.

Pero él la rechazó y se levantó, comenzando a pasear por la habitación como un animal en una jaula. En ese momento alguien encendió una lámpara al otro lado de la calle, haciendo que llegara la luz necesaria para permitirle a Hermione apreciar sus rasgos en medio de la oscuridad, el destello de locura que brillaba en sus ojos grises la sobrecogió. Conocía esa mirada, la había sorprendido a veces en los ojos de Sirius, tan parecidos a los suyos, incluso muchos meses después de escapar de Azkaban. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral mientras se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Draco en recuperarse y si alguna vez llegaría a hacerlo del todo.

— ¡Crees que te amo! —no era un pregunta, lo estaba afirmando con una voz que oscilaba entre el enfado y la incredulidad—. Yo jamás dije tal cosa, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no entiendo como puedes pensar eso después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, frente a ella, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el colchón de modo que su brazo le rozara la cintura, ya no daba la impresión de estar enfadado y la miraba de forma triste mientras llevaba su mano libre a la mejilla para acariciarle la cara con ternura.

—Lo que yo siento no puede ser amor. Te detesto, y a la vez te necesito de una forma obsesiva y enfermiza—. Se levantó de nuevo, dándole la espalda— ¿Sabes qué era lo peor de Azkaban? A los demás presos les aterraban los dementores pero a mí lo que más me mortificaba era tu ausencia. Podría pasar en Azkaban el resto de mis días si me permitieran llevarte conmigo. Si pudiera elegir volvería ahora mismo sin pensarlo porque prefiero quedarme allí para siempre a una vida en libertad si no es contigo. Tenerte es lo único que me importa, te arrastraría al mismísimo infierno y no me sentiría culpable por ello. ¿Crees que eso es amor?

—Creo que es la forma en que tú amas.

Había tanta convicción en su mirada limpia y clara que Draco supo que nada de lo que pudiera decir la haría de opinión. Inspiró hondo y retrocedió un paso, apartándose de la cama un poco más.

—Si, te amo—. Siseó entre dientes mirando al suelo, crispado como si le estuvieran arrancando a la fuerza la confesión de algo horrible y que además debería ser secreto—. Y también te odio. Te amo y te odio en la misma medida y eso es lo que me está matando. Es como estar atado a dos caballos desbocados que tiran en direcciones opuestas, terminaré estallando si no logro controlarlo. Mi amor por ti es un sentimiento perverso y destructivo, la mejor prueba de ello es que ni los dementores lograron arrancármelo. Solía fantasear con cosas horribles —confesó—. Ya sabes como funciona, te privan de toda esperanza de ser feliz así que cada vez me concentraba más en que me habías dado la espalda. Me pasaba el día imaginando que te buscaba para vengarme y que lo hacía de mil formas diferentes, que te lastimaba, que llegaba a matarte incluso. Era la única forma que tenía de pensar en ti. La única que los dementores no pudieron arrebatarme.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y parándose junto a él le cogió de la mano.

—Draco, ahora no tiene porque ser así.

— ¡Lo será porque te odio! Desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no sé como dejar de hacerlo.

—Sé que no pude convencer a Harry y tampoco fui a tu juicio pero deja que te explique.

— ¿Cambiaría eso algo? —Preguntó soltándose de su mano y alejándose de ella—. No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones, el resultado sería el mismo. Estuve en Azkaban más de dos mil quinientas noches, las conté todas, cada una de ellas, porque debería haberlas pasado en esta cama, contigo, en lugar de estar tirado en el húmedo catre de una celda inmunda. Dormía durante el día y por la noche permanecía despierto, atormentándome, lamentando cada segundo de mi vida que desperdiciaba sin estar a tu lado. Dices que me darás todo lo que deseo. Lo que deseo es que me los devuelvas, que me des todo lo que me robaste al dejar que me encerraran. Deseo tu primera vez, que debería haber sido mía pero alguien me la robó; prefiero no saber quien —gruñó apretando los dientes—. Y deseo recuperar todas las veces que debería haber estado dentro de ti, cada gemido escapado de tus labios, cada gota de sudor que habría lamido de tu piel, la imagen de tu rostro con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas encendidas mientras me suplicas por más. Eso es lo que tú me quitaste y por eso te odio; y eso, multiplicado por mil, es lo que quiero. Nunca te he amado tanto como esta noche, y nunca te he odiado tanto tampoco.

Por segunda vez Hermione cruzó la distancia que había entre ellos, esta vez le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Olvida todo eso. Cuando creías que nunca podría amarte te bastaba con mi dolor. Ahora es lo mismo, no importa que me ames o me odies, has dicho que me necesitas y estoy aquí, a tu alcance. Si no puedes darme nada más me conformaré con tu necesidad.

**ooOOoo**

No regresó al castillo hasta última hora de la tarde, subió a darse una ducha y en cuanto terminó salió en busca de Harry. Él la esperaba en la sala común y saltaba a la vista que estaba muy preocupado.

— ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Ron te estuvo buscando por todo el castillo antes de marcharse.

—Ron… —comentó aturdida como si no supiera quien era Ron o no lo hubiese visto en una larga temporada— ¿Se ha marchado?

—Se ha ido a La Madriguera para estar con la familia antes del funeral.

Desde luego era un alivio que el pelirrojo no estuviera presente durante esa conversación pero incluso así las palabras de Harry lograron que se sintiera fatal. Aunque en teoría no había nada entre ellos sabía perfectamente lo mal que él iba a encajar la nueva situación y también cual era la palabra que emplearía para describirla: traición. Lo peor era que no podía culparle por eso, en cierta forma ella le había dado esperanzas y ahora planeaba frustrarlas de golpe mientras él organizaba el funeral de su hermano. El color abandonó bruscamente su cara y necesitó apoyarse en una de viejas butacas de la sala común. Harry la miró más preocupado todavía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

—Sí—, contestó con aire distraído.

— ¿Seguro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estábamos preocupados, ¿dónde has estado todo el día?

—He ido al ministerio, a ver a Malfoy—. Solo con mencionarlo todo le pareció distinto, no es que se sintiera mejor pero recordó que tenía un buen motivo para afrontar lo que se avecinaba aunque sus tribulaciones fueron sustituidas por otras muy diferentes— ¿Sabes que los han detenido? A los tres. A estas horas ya deben estar en Azkaban —pensó en voz alta, horrorizada.

—No—, confesó Harry—. No lo sabía. He estado buscándote desde que me levanté ¿Saliste del castillo sin avisarnos para ir a ver a Malfoy? —preguntó extrañado.

—No podía dormir, necesitaba saber porque fingió no conocernos cuando nos llevaron a su casa.

Harry sonrió, más tranquilo.

—No cambiarás nunca, necesitas una respuesta para todo. La verdad es que a mí también se extrañó mucho aunque entre los Horrocruxes y las reliquias tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Y bien, ¿qué te dijo?

De repente la situación se volvió embarazosa.

—Al principio no dijo nada —contestó—, pero yo insistí.

La respuesta era un poco evasiva, no es que tuviera intención de echarse atrás pero tampoco sentía ninguna urgencia por contárselo a Harry, quería arañar unos pocos segundos más en su compañía sin que él lo supiera. Temía que una vez que lo hubiera dicho él nunca volviera a mirarla de la misma forma.

—No me cabe la menor duda— afirmó Harry, que sabía hasta que punto Hermione podía ser insistente. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa amigable pero supo que algo iba mal cuando ella no se la devolvió.

Hermione le miraba dubitativa, estudiando como contárselo. Sería difícil hacérselo entender, incluso a ella misma le costaba comprenderlo, pero Harry era su mejor amigo y ellos siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Respiró hondo y decidió soltarlo a bocajarro.

—Harry, él me ama.

Estudió cuidadosamente su reacción, primero parpadeó atónito un par de veces, como si dudara de haber escuchado bien, antes de romper a reír de forma escandalosa.

— ¿Eso dijo? —preguntó —¡Por Merlín!... lo sabía… —consiguió hilar entre risas.

Hermione no daba crédito. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Harry sabía? Era completamente imposible que se hubiera enterado antes que ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabías? —preguntó desconcertada.

Harry tuvo que esforzarse en parar de reír para poder darle una respuesta.

—Sabía que esa rata se inventaría cualquier excusa para intentar salvar el pellejo. Debe estar muy desesperado para pensar que te tragarías algo así. Si lo que quería era tu ayuda tendría que haberse inventado algo más creíble.

— ¿Tan difícil es de creer que alguien pueda enamorarse de mí?

El poderoso instinto de supervivencia que le había salvado tantas veces se encargó de eliminar de la cara de Harry cualquier rastro de jocosidad.

—No. No es eso. Es solo, que… bueno, él es Malfoy. No es ningún secreto que te odia.

—La gente cambia, Harry.

En la cabeza de Harry empezaron a bullir algunas ideas sospechas, cosas absurdas del todo imposibles pero la dureza del tono de Hermione y su aspecto ofendido eran demasiado evidentes como para pasarlos por alto. Por algún motivo que se le escapaba Hermione acababa de defender a Draco Malfoy.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero él jamás se habría enamorado de ti. Eres la antítesis de lo que busca en una chica, y conste que lo digo como un cumplido.

—Sé perfectamente que no se habría enamorado de mí si pudiera elegir.

A Harry le llevó un momento comprender.

— ¿Le has creído? —preguntó atónito — ¡Le has creído! —repitió de forma que casi sonaba como una acusación—. ¡Te ha embaucado!

— ¡Nadie me ha embaucado! No soy tan estúpida —replicó a la defensiva.

—No digo que seas estúpida, pero eres… —se detuvo intentado encontrar una palabra que no hiriera sus sentimientos —… ingenua. Hermione, te pasas el día con la nariz metida en los libros y nunca te han interesado los chismes que corren por el castillo pero si prestaras algo de atención a lo que pasa en el colegio sabrías que ha estado con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, y a pesar de su reputación siempre se las apaña para lograr que confíen en él, para hacerles creer que cada vez es diferente.

—Y tú piensas que soy como ellas —concluyó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Claro que no! solo digo que Malfoy puede mentir de forma muy convincente. De todas formas esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido. Da igual lo que haya dicho, no tiene ninguna importancia porque tú no sientes nada por él.

La ceñuda mirada de Hermione fue inmediatamente sustituida por otra que auguraba lo peor.

—En realidad sí— dijo tímidamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí siento algo por él —aclaró Hermione.

Hablaba tan tranquila y serena que a Harry le resultaba imposible pensar que se tratara de una broma, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

—Pero estamos hablando de Malfoy—, alegó sin acabar de creerse que estuviera intentado convencer a su amiga de que no sentía nada por ese cretino—. Aunque pases por alto su afición a insultarte y humillarte públicamente sigue siendo un mortífago, uno de los más cobardes para colmo.

— ¡No hables así de él! —le recriminó con tanta vehemencia que le dejó atónito.

—Hermione…

—Yo le quiero.

— ¿Cómo vas a querer a Malfoy? Esto no tiene ningún sentido—. Exclamó frotándose las sienes como si de repente le doliera la cabeza.

—Entiendo que te resulte un poco raro, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo sé muy bien como sucedió, pero es la verdad.

—Creía que querías a Ron —afirmó con dureza.

—Yo también lo creía.

— ¿Entonces?

—Estaba equivocada.

— ¿Así de sencillo?

—Sí, así de sencillo.

—Hermione escúchame. Seguramente te sientes halagada por su atención y estás confusa. Es comprensible, créeme mañana lo verás todo más claro y esto te parecerá una tontería.

—No le conoces en absoluto Harry y empiezo a pensar que a mí tampoco si crees que me habría dejado convencer con halagos.

Harry se acercó a ella haciendo un esfuerzo por escoger las palabras cuidadosamente. Hermione podía ser muy terca pero también era razonable así que no podía ser tan difícil hacerle ver que nada de aquello tenía sentido.

—Hermione, no sé que te habrá dicho pero son mentiras. Malfoy no te quiere, es un ser mezquino y egoísta incapaz de sentir afecto por nadie, él solo se quiere a sí mismo—. En su expresión vio que cada vez estaba menos dispuesta a ceder y decidió probar con un argumento diferente—. Aunque fuera cierto, aunque te amara, te hará sufrir.

—Eso también lo sé. Él no sabe amar de otro modo, pero aprenderá.

Harry suspiró, aquella era la conversación más absurda que había tenido nunca, y eso que había sostenido con Luna algunas muy peculiares. No podía creer que su interlocutora fuera precisamente Hermione, la persona más racional que conocía. O al menos lo era hasta que se había escapado del castillo sin avisar para ir a visitar a Draco Malfoy, ¿qué demonios le había dicho para convencerla de esa manera? Si no supiera con total seguridad que no tenía ninguna varita mágica pensaría que la había embrujado.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que te está manipulando? Solo intenta que declares a su favor ante el tribunal.

—No necesita engañarme para eso, lo habría hecho igualmente. Se lo debo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que ocurrió en la Sala de los Menesteres, me salvó la vida desviando la maldición de Crabbe.

—Hermione—, comenzó Harry hablando muy despacio, como si le explicara a un niño muy pequeño, lo que era curioso porque normalmente era ella quien empleaba ese tono con los demás—. Malfoy no desvió nada y si lo hizo no fue de forma intencionada. Crabbe chocó contra él al intentar esquivar mi hechizo. La maldición no te alcanzó porque gracias a Merlín Crabbe era un troll con una puntería horrible.

—Harry, no fue así. Se lanzó sobre él y perdió la varita por protegerme. No lo viste porque estabas totalmente centrado en la diadema pero Draco me salvó.

La última frase acabó por colmar la paciencia de Harry, había en esas pocas palabras muchas cosas que le molestaban, como por ejemplo que el imbécil de Malfoy se hubiera convertido en Draco de repente, o que fuera tan ingenua como para creerle capaz de salvar a nadie, especialmente a ella. La sangre le hirvió en las venas recordando la noche que él y Ron se colaran en la sala común de Slytherin gracias a la poción multijugos, cuando Malfoy manifestara en voz alta que deseaba que ella fuera la próxima en morir al abrirse la cámara de los secretos. Daría cualquier cosa por volver atrás, porque pudiera verle en ese momento, para comprobar si incluso así seguiría defendiéndole. Pero lo que le más le molestó fue que le acusara de estar demasiado pendiente del Horrocurx, como si pretendiera insinuar veladamente que por culpa de su descuido el peligro había sido mayor.

—Es cierto, estaba pendiente de la diadema— aceptó con frialdad—, pero no tanto como para no ser capaz de prestar atención a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor en medio de un duelo. De no ser así habría muerto hace mucho. Y por otro lado todos sabemos que Malfoy solo movería un dedo para salvar su propio culo.

—Eso no es verdad, me salvó porque me quiere y también porque él su familia hace tiempo que no estaban del lado de Voldemort ¿Qué me dices de cuando nos capturaron los carroñeros y nos llevaron a su casa? Fingió no conocernos y no me digas que no te pareció sospechoso que fallara en todos sus hechizos, o que estando tú desarmado consiguieras arrebatarle las varitas con tanta facilidad.

—Son indicios, es cierto, pero podrían no significar nada. Podría ser que estuviera demasiado asustado para reaccionar.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! No es tan cobarde como crees, y además Ron y tú estabais desarmados y yo inconsciente, no tenía ningún motivo para estar asustado. Admite que los Malfoy no simpatizaban con Voldemort, ¿de que otro modo podrías explicar que Narcisa le ocultara que seguías vivo?

La discusión aumentaba de nivel y los dos parecían cada vez menos dispuestos a dar el brazo a torcer.

— ¡Lo hizo por su propio interés!

— ¡Pero lo hizo! ¿Qué crees que habría ocurrido si Voldemort descubriera que la maldición no te había matado? Debes admitir que es muy probable que sin la intervención de los Malfoy los dos estuviéramos muertos ahora y eso es lo que debemos decir ante el Wizengamot.

—Declararé a favor de Narcisa, pero nada más.

Lo dijo con esa mirada de determinación que Hermione conocía tan bien y se sintió como si la hubiera apuñalado.

— ¿Y Draco? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, los ojos se le humedecieron al comprender que él ya había tomado una decisión al respecto pero luchó por no llorar, si reducía la cuestión a motivos personales Harry nunca sería capaz de ver más allá del rencor que sentía por Draco; su única baza sería convencerle de que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia con él—. Harry, tienes que contar la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad Hermione? Porque ya no sé cual es la verdad, no sé si Malfoy intentó ayudarnos cuando nos llevaron a su mansión o si el miedo le tenía atenazado. No sé si arremetió contra Crabbe a propósito o si fue un accidente. Pero lo que sí sé es que podía haber abandonado el castillo con los demás alumnos y decidió quedarse para capturarme y que luego intentó hacerse con la diadema para entregársela a Voldemort. Lo dijo él mismo, lo oíste tan claramente como yo.

— ¡Mentiras para engañar a Crabbe y Goyle!

— Y más tarde le escuchamos gritar a un mortífago que estaba en su mismo bando.

—Estaba desarmado, intentaba salvar su vida… —alegó Hermione en una súplica.

—Lo que digo, Hermione, es que si voy a testificar en un juicio tendré que contar todas esas cosas. No puedo saber cuales eran sus intenciones pero sí sé lo que hizo. Si cuento todo lo que vi y le oí decir tal vez salga peor parado todavía y puedes estar segura de que no pienso mentir ante un tribunal por Draco Malfoy.

—Jamás te pediría que mintieses —exclamó dolida.

—Pues si digo la verdad saldrá perjudicado.

— ¿Y qué hay de la noche en que murió Dumbledore? También le acusarán de eso y tú mismo dijiste que él jamás lo habría matado.

—No tendrá problemas con eso, todo el mundo sabe que fue Snape quien mató a Dumbledore y ahora él está muerto. De todas formas si llegaran a acusarle del intento de asesinato de Dumbledore subiré al estrado y contaré lo que pasó. Aunque te parezca lo contrario no tengo la intención de permitir que le encarcelen por algo de lo que es inocente, pero —y su voz volvió a endurecerse —, si los cargos contra él son por conspirar a favor de los mortífagos Merlín sabe que es culpable. Él lo organizó todo, buscó la manera de introducirlos en el colegio, los guió hasta la torre de astronomía y les acompañó en su fuga. Por su culpa los alumnos estuvieron en peligro y Bill resultó gravemente herido. Fue una suerte que no hubiera más muertos esa noche.

—No sabía que vendría Greyback, y Voldemort le chantajeaba con amenazas a su familia.

—No es una excusa, siempre hay opciones. Snape le dio un montón de oportunidades para que confiara en él y Dumbledore le ofreció una alternativa segura pero la rechazó. Hablas de justicia pero él es responsable directo de todo lo que sucedió esa noche, lo verdaderamente justo es que le haga frente como un hombre y asuma las consecuencias de sus errores.

Entre Harry y ella no había más de un par de pasos de distancia pero de pronto pareció que se abría un abismo entre los dos.

—No solo ha cometido errores, aunque te cueste admitirlo también hizo cosas buenas. Yo sí declararé a su favor, salvar la vida de una sangre sucia tiene que servir para algo.

A Harry le ardieron las entrañas al escucharla utilizar esa despectiva expresión para referirse a ella misma.

—No hables así, ¿quieres? —reclamó furioso.

— ¿Por qué no? Eso es lo soy para los mortífagos. Ninguno de ellos haría absolutamente por salvarme la vida y mucho menos se enamoraría de alguien como yo.

— ¡Él no está enamorado de ti y tampoco te salvó la vida! —estalló Harry exasperado por su tozudez.

—Sí lo hizo y no le abandonaré. Me necesita.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta, poniendo fin de forma brusca a la discusión. Se posó ante Harry y él desenganchó con rudeza el pergamino que llevaba en la pata, ganándose un picotazo. Lo leyó rápidamente y se lo tendió mientras hablaba con una voz fría y acusadora, tan poco usual en él que a Hermione le resultó doblemente doloroso escucharla.

—Es de Ron, el funeral por Fred se celebra mañana a las cuatro. Pregunta por ti—, Hermione tomó el pergamino y lo miró sin leerlo— y eso que ni siquiera sospecha cuantos motivos tiene para estar preocupado—. Añadió Harry por lo bajo.

Parecía que ya no tenían nada más que decirse y Harry pasó malhumorado por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el hueco del retrato para salir a tomar el aire pero antes de marcharse se detuvo un momento y dio media vuelta. Ella seguía allí plantada, sin moverse, con el pergamino de Ron entre las manos.

—Deberías escribirle, él también te necesita.

**ooOOoo**

Descansaba boca abajo mientras Draco trazaba distraídamente con los dedos dibujos imaginarios sobre su espalda. Llevaba mucho rato callado, probablemente esperando que se quedara dormida pero ella sabía que aunque intentaba ser considerado y dejarla dormir la necesidad de tocarla era superior a cualquier otra cosa, no podía quitarle las manos de encima y eso la hacía feliz porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Nunca se saciaría de él. Le agradecía la tregua pero en ese momento dormir era lo último que deseaba, si sus hábitos de sueño estaban cambiados él no se quedaría dormido hasta el alba y ella no dormiría tampoco hasta que él lo hiciese, no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar ni un solo segundo a su lado.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —susurró en la penumbra.

Los dedos se detuvieron, dejando el dibujo inacabado.

—Solo a cambio de otra —propuso Draco después de meditarlo durante un segundo reanudando su dibujo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Hermione, parecía segura pero su voz sonó con cautela al formular la pregunta—. Si tanto me necesitabas ¿porque me echaste de Azkaban?

Draco tardó en contestar.

—Creía que ya lo había dejado claro.

—Sí, temías matarme —dijo en tono despreocupado como si las amenazas de muerte fueran lo más normal del mundo—. Pero sé que tú no me harías daño.

— ¿Acaso no te lo he hecho ya? —preguntó con amargura.

—_Nunca de esa forma_ —entonó parodiando sus palabras para darle un giro menos dramático a la conversación—. ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Te estás burlando de mis métodos de seducción?

— ¡Jamás se me ocurriría! —exclamó divertida —, a la vista está lo bien que funcionan.

—Cualquier otra me habría tomado por un loco.

—Con nuestros antecedentes la locura hubiera sido que me dijeras algo romántico. Tus sentimientos eran sinceros. Puede que fueran crueles y perversos —admitió —, pero sinceros. Si me hubieras hablado de otra forma no te habría creído.

Draco emitió un bufido.

—Contigo he agotado mi repertorio de insultos y amenazas y sin embargo jamás logré asustarte ¿verdad?

Hermione rió.

—Ni siquiera has estado cerca.

Él le besó un hombro. Incluso de espaldas y en la oscuridad notó que sonreía mientras lo hacía.

—Era una de las cosas que más me irritaban de ti. Daba igual como lo intentara, nunca vi miedo en tus ojos; a veces, cuando nos cruzábamos a solas en algún pasillo oscuro durante la ronda la nocturna, hacía el amago de sacar la varita solo para ver como reaccionabas. Siempre alerta, a veces desafiante, pero nunca te vi asustada. Me hubiera gustado que alguna vez mostraras un sano temor respetuoso, para variar. Al menos yo te odiaba pero tú solo te limitabas a ignorarme. La mayor parte del tiempo me tratabas con una indiferencia insultante. Apuesto que nunca te paraste a pensar que de los dos la más fría eras tú.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su clarísimo pelo pero no era la suficiente para verle bien la cara.

—Jamás volveré a tratarte con indiferencia— prometió.

Draco se inclinó para besarla. Un beso tierno, lento, sin ninguna pretensión de ir más allá por el momento.

—Todavía no me has contestado— reclamó ella cuando dejó de besarla.

Durante un momento se quedó quieto y callado, después Hermione sintió como deslizaba de nuevo las yemas de los dedos por su piel, esta vez acariciándole la cintura y escribiéndole sobre abdomen su nombre con movimientos lentos y deliciosos, como si quisiera tatuarlo con caricias sobre su piel. Un nuevo signo de que ella le pertenecía. Tardó unos segundos más en contestar.

—Azkaban es un lugar espantoso—, hablaba despacio y en voz baja con una voz calmada en la que no quedaba rastro de la exaltación de unas horas antes aunque sí el poso de una antigua aflicción—. Nadie va hasta allí sin un buen motivo, por eso las visitas son tan poco frecuentes. Mi madre iba muy poco e incluso así acabó perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

—No importa lo horrible que sea—. Exclamó un poco sorprendida por el ímpetu con que lo dijo; todavía recordaba el viaje, volando sobre el atlántico durante horas, el más terrorífico de su vida, y la desoladora sensación que la invadió al llegar a Azkaban—. Habría ido a verte siempre que me lo permitieran.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces lo hiciste para protegerme, otra vez.

—Me gustaría decir que sí pero no sería cierto, la verdad es que fue por un motivo egoísta. Que estuvieras allí solo podía significar una cosa, si hubiera algún otro como pensaba a veces, o no sintieras nada por mí, nunca habrías ido a Azkaban. Pero yo no quería saberlo, prefería seguir culpándote; si me permitía pensar que me querías los dementores me lo arrebatarían todo, la única forma de mantener vivo tu recuerdo era alimentando el rencor.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte —y su voz sonó incómoda—, sé que piensas que te abandoné — no la interrumpió pero sus manos dejaron de acariciarla y ella pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso—, pero no es cierto. Lo que pasó es que yo no soy tan valiente como crees—. Hermione hizo una pausa y tomó aire antes de continuar—. Durante los meses que pasamos huyendo antes de la muerte de Voldemort nos infiltramos en el misterio una vez, usando la poción multijugos. Ese día Dolores Umbridge me obligó a tomar notas en los juicios contra hijos de muggles. Fue horrible. Todavía recuerdo la desesperanza y la desilusión extrema en los ojos de los acusados y el efecto terrorífico que los dementores tenían sobre ellos. Después de escuchar la sentencia casi ninguno conservaba la entereza suficiente para salir de la sala por su propio pie y los dementores se los llevaban a rastras, hincándoles sus manos putrefactas y cerniendo sobre ellos sus bocas ávidas de forma amenazadora aunque no tenían permiso para aplicarles el beso de la muerte.

—Son siempre así. Voraces, insaciables. Si se acercan demasiado les cuesta contenerse pero sin embargo suelen jugar con las distancias, probándose a sí mismos y también a las víctimas.

—Cuando comprendí que de todas formas el Wizengamot te condenaría —su voz se quebró —no tuve valor para ir al juicio. No podría ver como te tocaban, como te llevaban con ellos sin que pudiera hacer nada. No debería haberte dejado solo, perdóname.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione se paseaba nerviosa por el salón de los Granger, apartando de vez en cuando las cortinas para echar una ojeada a la calle. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no le iba a servir de nada, Harry se había llevado la capa invisible para que sus extrañas ropas no llamaran la atención de los vecinos así que de todos modos no le vería llegar.

En toda la casa no se escuchaba más sonido que el de sus pasos amortiguados sobre la alfombra y el del lento pasar del tiempo marcado por el segundero del reloj de pared, herencia de la abuela Granger. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de ir a Australia a buscar a sus padres y ni siquiera sabía cuando lograría reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, ¿para qué?, ¿para darles el disgusto de mostrarles que se había convertido en un juguete roto? Mejor esperar hasta ser capaz de aparentar algo de entereza, mientras tanto ellos serían más felices si seguían pensando que no tenían ninguna hija.

Sobre la mesita auxiliar descansaba un ejemplar del profeta, puesto boca abajo para no tener que contemplar las fotografías de la portada. Apenas se había cumplido una semana de la muerte de los Voldemort y ya estaban juzgando a los primeros mortífagos en medio de una enorme expectación. La gente, harta de tantos meses de miedo y represión se agolpaba a la entrada del ministerio en muchedumbres exaltadas que jaleaban exigiendo condenas ejemplares. Y El Profeta, encantado de incrementar sus ventas con la carnaza, no dejaba de añadir leña al fuego.

Yaxley, Dolohov, McNair, Roockwood, Greyback, todos habían sido juzgados y condenados, y ahora era el turno de Draco, quien sin ninguna duda correría su misma suerte. Docenas de testigos habían presenciado que ninguno de los Malfoy participara de forma activa en la batalla de Hogwarts pero tal como Draco predijo el simple hecho de llevar tatuada la marca le aseguraba una condena por pertenencia a asociación de malhechores; y a eso todavía había que sumar los cargos por lo que ocurriera la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore y su implicación en un turbio episodio con varios muggles heridos.

Al quedar fuera de los cargos su participación en la batalla de Hogwarts ella decidió no testificar a su favor. Harry seguía sin compartir su versión sobre la maldición asesina de Crabbe y sin su apoyo resultaría mucho más prudente no sacar a relucir el duelo contra el trío mientras el castillo estaba sitiado. Solo quedaba esperar.

Echó un vistazo ansioso al viejo reloj de su abuela, retorciéndose las manos de impaciencia. Intentaba convencerse de que todavía era pronto y que si el juicio se alargaba sería una buena señal. Las condenas para los mortífagos más importantes habían sido fulminantes.

El sonido del timbre la arrancó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Ya? —se preguntó—. ¡No! Era demasiado pronto. Corrió a echar un vistazo por la mirilla y al no ver a nadie abrió rápidamente la puerta, pensando que Harry estaría oculto en la entrada bajo la capa invisible.

Se apartó para dejarle entrar y enseguida él se deshizo de la capa. Volvía a ser Harry aunque todavía tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas igual que el chico por el que se había hecho pasar para no ser reconocido durante el juicio. Colgó la capa con cuidado de darle la espalda para que no viera su expresión preocupada pero cuando terminó de hacerlo no le quedó más remedio que mirarla de frente.

— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó con los nervios destrozados. Harry no quiso prolongar su agonía demorando la noticia.

—Siete años.

—Siete años —susurró quedándose sin aire y doblándose por la cintura como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, haciendo que Harry tuviera que sostenerla—. Siete años —repitió con la mirada ausente y los ojos secos por la incredulidad.

—Lo siento—, murmuró Harry mientras ella se dejaba incorporar como una autómata—. No me gusta verte sufrir.

—Era menor cuando le grabaron la marca —balbuceó como para sí misma —y no tenía delitos de sangre.

—Los ánimos están muy exaltados y el Wizengamot cedió a la presión. Los Malfoy ya se libraron una vez y la opinión pública no quería que ahora ocurriera lo mismo.

—Está pagando por los errores de su padre.

Harry opinaba que Draco Malfoy tenía algunos errores propios por los que pagar pero la vio demasiado afectada como para discutir, así que se limitó a seguir sujetándola por si acaso.

—Siete años… y yo le dejé solo—. Se recriminó.

—Hermione, escúchame —le pidió Harry obligándola a levantar la cabeza y enfocar la mirada—. Hiciste bien no ir, deberían celebrar los juicios a puerta cerrada, aquello no eran personas, era una jauría.

Al escucharle decir eso los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron de golpe, le imaginó en el juicio, solo, increpado e insultado por la muchedumbre. Harry la sostenía por los codos y ella se agarró a él para no caerse, apretándole los brazos con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien —le aseguró Harry—. Los dementores parecían no afectarle como a los demás. Su aspecto era bastante bueno y parecía saludable, dentro de lo que cabe. Es fuerte, Hermione. Te sentirías orgullosa del aplomo con el que escuchó la sentencia.

Rompió a llorar y Harry la abrazó. Sonaba muy convincente pero Hermione sabía que era mentira, un relato tan optimista no podía ser cierto. Harry solo intentaba que se sintiera mejor, como si eso fuera posible, pero igualmente le estaba agradecida, sabiendo lo que opinaba de Draco lo que había dicho significaba mucho viniendo de él.

Lloró en su hombro durante horas y después él la llevó a su habitación y la metió en la cama.

Esa noche Harry no volvió a Grimmauld Place.

**ooOOoo**

Se desplomó sobre el pecho Draco completamente extenuada y comprobó que su corazón no era el único que latía desbocado. Cuando su respiración consiguió recuperar un ritmo normal salió de encima de él y se acurrucó a su lado, Draco la abrazó y ella volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el le acariciaba el pelo con su mano libre. Pasaron un buen rato sin hablar hasta que él se decidió a romper el silencio.

—Cuando te besé en el calabozo —se interrumpió, dudando— nadie te había besado antes.

—Claro que sí, – discrepó con una sonrisa, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar tal cosa?

—No. No como yo lo hice. Temblabas como una hoja y me di cuenta que hasta ese momento nadie te había besado de verdad.

—Está bien —admitió un poco a regañadientes—, puede que antes nunca hubiera experimentado el deseo de esa forma.

Hubo otro silencio.

— ¿Cuántos amantes has tenido?

No contestó. Él deseaba parecer relajado, seguía acariciando su pelo como si nada y su voz intentaba sonar casual pero Hermione podía notar como su cuerpo se había puesto rígido y sus nervios tensos como cables de acero.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó poniéndose tensa ella también, intuía adonde la llevaría esa conversación y no es que le agradara precisamente.

—No habías estado con nadie —insistió.

Tenía razón, pero eso era algo de lo que no deseaba hablar con él.

—No puedes saberlo —rebatió—, los chicos que no saben besar también pueden hacer el amor, aunque lo hagan igual de mal.

A su memoria llegaron fragmentos de lo que Harry había dicho para convencerla, pocos días después del juicio contra Draco. La dura sentencia la había dejado sin fuerzas para nada y el rechazo de Draco cuando intentó verle acabó de desgarrarla por dentro.

"_Aún no se lo has contado"_

"_No"_

"_Cuando lo hagas le destrozarás"_

"_Lo sé" sintió fallar su propia voz. Ron no se merecía sufrir, la idea de lastimarle la atormentaba._

"_No tiene porque ser así. De todas formas Malfoy no está aquí y tardará mucho en regresar. ¿Por qué debe sufrir todo el mundo?" "Ron es un buen chico, se merece una oportunidad y tú también te mereces la oportunidad de ser feliz con él. Si lo piensas bien verás que Ron es la opción correcta."_

—Yo respondí a tu pregunta—, la presionó Draco sacándola de sus cavilaciones— ¿Cuántos?

Daba la impresión de estar buscando un motivo de disputa pero Hermione no deseaba una discusión. No le importaba que su espíritu destructivo no se conformara con los momentos de paz que habían alcanzado, ella lucharía por conservarlos a toda costa.

— ¿Qué más da? Yo no te he preguntado por todas las chicas de Hogwarts ni tampoco porque aceptabas las visitas de Parkinson y rechazabas las mías.

Draco se relajó un poco.

— ¿Estás celosa de Pansy? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— Intento pensar que has venido a buscarme a mí y no a ella.

—Esa es una buena respuesta —dijo besándole la frente —pero aún no has contestado a mi otra pregunta. ¿Cuántos?

— ¿Importa? —preguntó reticente a dar una respuesta.

—Quiero saberlo.

Otra vez sonó casual, como si fuera una pregunta intrascendente aunque su insistencia demostraba lo contrario. No quería mentirle pero no sabía cuanta verdad podría soportar su dañada autoestima.

—Algunos.

Recordó su primera vez, con un Ron más nervioso que ella misma a pesar de que ya tenía experiencia. Tan tierno y dulce. En otras circunstancias podría haber sido maravilloso pero ya no había vuelta atrás para ella. Nunca lograría verle del mismo modo que veía a Draco, Ron era su amigo hasta tal punto que el sexo con él se convertía en algo que rozaba el incesto.

— ¿Alguien en especial?

—Nunca.

Pensó en otros que vinieron después de Ron e incorporándose para mirarle decidió tomar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó sin rodeos— ¿Si te buscaba en otros? Lo hacía a veces pero nunca eran lo bastante rubios, o sus ojos lo suficientemente grises; y otras veces, cuando no podía soportarlo más, me iba con el que menos me recordara a ti, para olvidarte al menos durante unas horas.

— ¿Funcionaba? —preguntó conteniendo la respiración.

—Ya conoces la respuesta. No sé que clase de relación tendrías con Parkinson pero lo que hay entre nosotros no se parece a ninguna otra cosa, no puede compararse con nada; por eso no tengo celos de Pansy, sé perfectamente que nunca sentirás por nadie lo mismo que por mí.

Draco tomó aire ruidosamente.

—Es bueno saberlo.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Que no soy el único que sufre esta extraña obsesión. Me ayuda saber que también me echabas de menos.

—Echar de menos es un eufemismo muy pobre—, afirmó ella—. Te añoraba tanto que dolía.

Draco la abrazó de nuevo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Se acabaron los sucedáneos —gruñó en voz baja recuperando su tono posesivo.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y pasándole una pierna por encima volvió a sentarse encima de él.

—Estaría loca ahora que tengo al original.

**ooOOoo**

Se dirigió al despacho de Harry sin prisas, Ron estaba fuera cumpliendo una misión así que era el momento perfecto para hablar con él sin interrupciones. Harry parecía relajado, gracias a Merlín que estaba de buen humor, lo último que necesitaba era encontrarlo crispado por cualquier pequeño incidente en el trabajo o alguna discusión con Ginny.

Después de compartir un té con pastas y cansado de tantos preliminares fue Harry quien decidió abordar el tema.

—Hermione, no has venido aquí para hablarme de la última normativa interna del ministerio y sabes que Ginny está bien porque ayer comiste con ella, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que quieres decirme y porqué le das tantas vueltas?

—Harry, tengo que pedirte un favor. Uno muy grande, odio hacerlo y no recurriría a ti si no fuera necesario.

—Siempre que necesites mi ayuda estaré ahí —respondió preocupado por su tono solemne—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito dinero. Mucho, tanto que mis pobres ahorros jamás me alcanzarían. Intentaría pedir un crédito en Gringots pero aunque me prestaran semejante cantidad las cuotas superarían con mucho lo que cobro en el ministerio.

—Si el único problema es el dinero sabes que tiene solución, tengo mucho más del que necesito y no se ocurre mejor manera de gastarlo que ayudando a mis amigos pero me preocupa que necesites una cantidad tan grande. ¿Estás metida en algún lío?

Hermione le miró incómoda.

—Prefería no decirte en que lo voy a emplear.

Harry no necesitó escuchar nada más. Su preocupación desapareció al instante, se levantó y empezó a pasear por el despacho con aspecto enfadado.

—Vas a pujar por la Mansión Malfoy —afirmó en tono de censura.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Es una subasta pública.

—Kinsley me prometió que no haría mucha publicidad, si no se entera mucha gente tal vez el precio no suba demasiado.

—Kinsley está obligado a anunciarlo oficialmente, aunque lo haga de forma discreta. ¿Accedió a cambio de que te olvides de los dementores?

—No pienso olvidarme de los dementores, insistiré hasta que acabe entrando en razón. Se unieron a Voldermort y demostraron muchas veces que no son de fiar, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. El ministerio no debería tener tratos con ellos.

—Mientras permanezcan en Azkaban están bajo control —discrepó Harry—. A mí tampoco me gustan pero es más seguro tenerlos allí que vagando sin rumbo por donde quieran, atacando a muggles indefensos o a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

—Los presos no tienen varita, también están indefensos ante sus excesos.

—El ministerio los controla.

—Desde la distancia, si un día cometen un desliz lo único que podrían hacer sería sancionarlos pero no existe ninguna medida de prevención.

—Nunca han besado a nadie sin autorización.

—De momento —rezongó Hermione, que se estremecía solo de imaginar la posibilidad. Aquella era una discusión sin salida, la había sostenido con Kinsley docenas de veces sin ningún resultado y decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la situación se pusiera demasiado tirante—. Si me prestas el dinero prometo devolverte hasta el último sickle, aunque me lleve el resto de mi vida reunirlo. Todos los meses ingresaré parte de mi sueldo en tu cámara de Gringots—. Intuyó las objeciones de Harry e intentó adelantarse a ellas—. Todas sus pertenencias están en esa casa, no puedo permitir que se las quede algún desconocido.

—No entiendo por que tiene que implicarte cuando podría solucionarlo él mismo—. Exclamó enfadado—. Malfoy todavía es rico, solo tiene que enviar una lechuza a Gringots solicitando que pujen por él. La fortuna de los Black debería ser más que suficiente.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se retorció las manos, no le gustaba dar ese tipo de explicaciones. Suponía que si Harry iba a ayudarla merecía conocer verdad, aunque le resultara vergonzoso admitirla; pero no hizo falta ninguna explicación, él siempre había sido muy intuitivo.

—No lo sabe —comprendió el moreno de repente y la miró asombrado—. No le has dicho que después de meses de apelaciones conseguiste salvar la fortuna que heredó de su madre. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

Ella no respondió. Debería estar preparada para eso, ya sabía lo difícil que era ocultarle algo a Harry. Él se paró a su lado y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, buscó un reproche en sus ojos verdes pero solo vio una honda preocupación.

—Hermione —la llamó cariñosamente tomándole las manos sin asomo de enfado—, estás hipotecando tu vida por alguien que no quiere verte ni hablar contigo.

—Es orgulloso —le disculpó—. No quiere que le vea en ese estado.

Harry suspiró y meneó la cabeza dándose por vencido.

—Sabes que lo que ocurrirá si descubre que el dinero es mío, se pondrá furioso.

Hermione curvó las comisuras de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando una confianza fuera de lo común.

—Ya lidiaré con eso en su momento.

**ooOOoo**

Se quedaron dormidos cerca del amanecer. A Hermione la despertó unas horas más tarde un tremendo rugido, el estómago de Draco protestaba furioso, tanto que la sorprendió que él pudiera dormir como si nada. Probablemente el día anterior no había comido nada en todo el día.

Las cortinas seguían abiertas y la luz del sol de Junio entraba con fuerza a través de los cristales. Antes de que él pudiera impedírselo saltó de la cama cubriéndose con una de las sábanas y fue hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas, luego dejó caer la sábana y se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado. Draco, ya despierto, observó como sus pechos pequeños y redondos se elevaban cuando ella levantó los brazos intentando apresar aquella indomable maraña de pelo y sintió un impulso al que no supo resistirse. En menos de un segundo estaba a su lado, con un brazo la tomó por la cintura y la mano libre buscó golosa uno de los pechos de la castaña, acariciando el pezón que se endureció al contacto de sus dedos mientras con los labios dibujaba el contorno de una de sus orejas.

—Draco… —ronroneó perezosamente bajando los brazos hasta apoyarlos sobre sus hombros, y en el breve instante que tardó en terminar la frase él se sintió victorioso—. No dejaré que me arrastres a la cama otra vez.

—No importa, hay otros muchos sitios que me gustaría probar contigo.

—No hasta que hayas comido algo —dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Draco ignoró su débil negativa, deslizó los labios por su cuello y se perdió en su clavícula.

—No puedes pasearte desnuda por la habitación y esperar que el hambre siga siendo el primero de mis apetitos.

Hermione rió y le tomó la cabeza entre sus dos manos, apartándole de ella mientras le despeinaba de forma juguetona.

—Prometo que me ocuparé de tus otras necesidades pero ahora tienes que alimentarte —le miró con ternura y de dedicó una sonrisa traviesa—. Yo también tengo apetitos y necesitarás todas tus energías para saciarlos.

—Pero enseguida tendrás que marcharte a trabajar —se lamentó él.

Hermione lo encontró adorable, solo le faltaba hacer un puchero.

—En realidad no. Llevo meses haciendo horas extra y trabajando fines de semana y días festivos, sumando todo eso a mis vacaciones conseguí reunir diez semanas. Tenemos todo ese tiempo solo para nosotros.

Aprovechó el desconcierto de Draco para zafarse de sus brazos y cubrirse con una bata antes de que él reaccionara.

—Si quieres puedes darte una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno. Tienes un albornoz y un cepillo de dientes en el baño —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Durante unos segundos Draco se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación y luego empezó a caminar como un autómata, pasó por delante de una pequeña sala y se dirigió a la única puerta que quedaba, donde supuso que estaba el baño. Aquel apartamento era realmente diminuto, una empleada del ministerio de su categoría podría permitirse algo mucho mejor.

Al fondo del pasillo podía escuchar el crepitar de una sartén puesta al fuego. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él que todos esos preparativos para recibirle le desconcertaban. La evidencia de que ella esperaba ilusionada su salida de Azkaban demostraba una confianza que él no creía merecer, que le hacía sentir terriblemente miserable.

Procurando no hacer ruido llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se asomó con cuidado. Estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que ni siquiera se percató de que la espiaba desde el marco de la puerta y aprovechó para observarla trajinando entre cacerolas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Estaba resplandeciente y parecía feliz. Tan feliz que le hizo sentir que un gusano egoísta como él no tenía derecho a amargarla con sus remordimientos, tan feliz que se sintió en la obligación de dejarse contagiar por su optimismo. Sigilosamente Draco volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en el baño. Allí estaba un esponjoso albornoz, gris oscuro con finas rayas negras y blancas, pulcramente doblado en un estante en el que también había algunos productos de aseo masculinos sin abrir. Ella lo había organizado todo concienzudamente y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de todo había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Hermione Granger seguía siendo tan eficiente como lo era en Hogwarts, cuando se enamoró de ella. La chica que nunca se presentó en clase sin hacer los deberes. La misma de siempre.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

_Si has llegado hasta aquí espero que esta historia fuera de tu agrado. Aunque esté terminada un rr con tu opinión siempre será bienvenido, a la gente que está registrada se los contesto siempre, si no lo estás solo podré hacerlo si me dejas tu dirección. De todas formas, gracias, de verdad._


End file.
